A Jadded Phantom
by Phantomkid290
Summary: Good story, review and tell me if I should continue.
1. Prologue

Crossover between danny phantom and Xmen the movie.

Warnings: Dark, blood, torture, suicidal thoughts, attempted suicide, child abuse. May contain triggers for emotional trauma.

AU- Danny was ten when he got his powers. His parents reject him so he runs away. Cerrebro detects his mutant signature but Prof X can't get a lock on his signature because he never stays in one place for too long. Danny stowed away on a cargo ship headed for Germany and while taking refuge in an abandoned church, is found by Kurt Wagner. Kurt takes him in and upon discovering Danny's powers take them both to Xavier. Years later Danny's family tracks him down in the hopes of forgiveness but in doing so accidentally alert magneto of Danny and his many powers. Wanting him for his own side magneto kidnapped him. Can the others get him back before it's too late.

Prologue

My name is Danny Fenton, or at least it used to be. Right now I find myself in a bit of a bind. You see at the moment I am hanging by my wrists in a phase proof cell in the evil lair of a maniacal supervillian slash terrorist who calls himself Magneto.

You should ask yourself, why would I, a normal, red blooded, scrawny, little, barely sixteen year old be kidnapped by such a psycho? Well one of the reasons would be that I am not normal in any sense of the word. I am a mutant with unimaginable potential. Or that's what they tell me at least.

I hang here in my little prison as I contemplate my options. I could hang myself. I would just use the chains. They aren't phase proof and I can still use my other powers…

I could join magneto…. No. I won't betray Dad and the xmen. I hate Jack and Maddie but not ALL the humans are as bad as them. Jazz is proof of that. Moving on…

I could fight my way out… No. They would just torture me again.

I decided on the first option. I phased my wrists out of there binds, using my flight to keep me from falling. I wrapped the chains around my neck and tied a makeshift noose. I floated up a bit and when I reached about ten feet in the air I would have gone higher but the chains would only reach so far. I hovered for a moment and then I dropped. Unfortunately my bones were harder to break than an average humans so instead of breaking my neck and dying instantly I started to suffocate.

I would not phase out of my chains. I refused. My vision was beginning to darken and things were getting blurry. The door to my cell opened and I saw forms running to me. Just before I lost consciousness I heard one word. "Son." It was said by the closest form to me. I heard this and let the darkness embrace me.

Tell me if I should continue with the story in the reviews. Sorry for not updating the others but I have both online classes and writers block. I will soon I promise.


	2. Chapter 1 The Powers

I own nothing this goes for the first chapter as well.

Warning ( to see warning read it in prologue.)

Jaded Phantom Chapter 1

"AAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed in agony. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I screamed until my throat was bloody. 'Stop! Please God Make it STOP!' I thought. The pain stopped. I fell to the ground. My world faded to black.

I just wanted to make Mom and Dad happy again. They built a portal into something called the ghost zone. I didn't know what that was but mom and dad were really excited about it. But when it didn't work they got really sad. Sad then angry. They started arguing a lot and throwing things. Both at each other and me and Jazz.

Jazz was a really good big sister. She woke me up every day for school and we made breakfast together. I loved Jazz more than anything so when they started hitting us I vowed that I would do anything to make things better for her.

That night I snuck down to the lab. I was small for a kid my age. Most ten year olds were at least a head taller than me. My hair always fell in my eyes no matter what I did to stop it or keep it up. I was dressed in dark blue jeans and my favorite green shirt with a white cross and two angel wings coming out of it on each shoulder. I was wearing my steel cross around my neck and my steel ring on my right ring finger. My friend Sam helped me with the choices when buying the clothes.

I was going to try to get the portal working. Maybe then mom and dad would be happy again and Jazz wouldn't have to jump in front of me or tell me to go to my room when mom and dad got the funny shaped bottles and started yelling. I reached the bottom of the steps to the basement, and made my way through the lab. I walked until I came upon the looming figure of the ghost portal.

It was at that moment that my resolve began to slip as fear creeped its way into my system. But then I remembered Jazz and all of that fear was replaced with burning determination. I would die for Jazz if it meant she could have a better life. She was twelve but she acted so much older, and that for some reason scared me. She shouldn't have to be a grown-up at twelve so I tried to make her laugh and smile as much as I possibly could. I liked seeing her happy. (I feel the same way about my sister… minus the child abuse that is. I love Martha more dearly than anything in the world.)

It was with these thoughts that I bravely stepped into the portal. I started walking and before I knew it I tripped. I don't know if it was on a wire or a stray piece of metal but when as soon as my hand landed on a button I knew I was doomed.

There was a bright green light. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed in agony.

\\\ \\\ \\\

When I came to I felt something immediately wrong. I felt light but my back felt heavy. I was still in pain but most of it had subsided. I opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of snow white bangs. I tried to get up but lost my balance.

That was when I noticed why my back felt so heavy. The white wings on my shirt had changed. They grew to the size of real wings. Large, beautiful and raven black like my hair used to be. I would have screamed but I learned not to make noise while mom and dad were in the house long ago.

I looked down and found that my clothes had changed as well. I now wore a neon blue shirt with dark black jeans. The only thing that changed about my cross and ring was that they were both glowing slightly. Black fingerless gloves now adorned my hands. The knuckles looked like they were embroidered with steel. Then I realized that I was glowing too.

I ran to the emergency wash station it the corner of the room, stumbling and tripping all the way. I climbed up on the sink. I slowly looked up so I could see my reflection in the mirror. This time I did scream.

In the mirror I saw a boy about my age. He had yellow eyes with no pupils and they were glowing brightly. The boys hair was like a silver halo and it shimmered in the light like flame. He was glowing a ghostly white and the black wings made him look like and angel of death.

With a start I realized the boy was me. I was a ghost. "No I don't want to be dead! I can't help Jazz like this!" I heard stomping coming from the stairs and I knew that my parents were coming for me.

When they got to the last step they took one look at me and whipped out there ecto-guns, pointing them at me menacingly. "Freeze Ecto-scum!" My mother shouted at me.

"Wait please! It's me Danny!" But when they fired I knew they weren't listening. Dads shot completely missed but moms got me in the shoulder. I cried out it pain, grabbing my right shoulder and gripping it tightly. I could feel the blood going down my arm but when I looked down I saw it was green.

I didn't have time to ponder this though, I had to get away. 'Wait! The portal! I could go through there!' I thought. I started running. I was still off balance but the adrenaline kept me on my feet. I got to the edge of the portal as my parents continued to shoot at me and I leaped in.

I came out on the other side and quickly began to regret my choice. This world was scary. There were green swirls everywhere and purple doors floating around. I then realized that I was floating as well. I knew that I still had to get away so on instinct I started beating my wings. I was flying far away.

As I went I thought of Jazz. Maybe if they see the machine is working then they will be happy again and be nice to her now. I hope so. I don't mind if I have to stay away if she can be happy. The adrenalin left me and I began to slow down.

I flew to a nearby rock and sat down on it. The events finally catching up to me. I was so tired. I was only ten I didn't want to be dead. I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks and slowly fell asleep on my stone bed.

\\\ \\\ \\\

I woke up hoping that everything that happened was just a very realistic dream but when I opened my eyes and was greeted with endless green I knew it was all real. I looked down and was amazed to see my normal clothes. The glow was gone and my bangs were black.

My back still felt heavy and I looked behind me to see that instead of to raven black wings, there were instead a pair of beautiful pure white wings. I was shocked by this. What had happened while I was asleep?

I thought of how I looked now and how I looked last night and suddenly a white ring appeared around my middle. It split in two and they traveled over me and I changed into the ghost I saw in the mirror in my parents lab.

What was I? I heard about mutants. They were humans with special powers. Maybe that's what I was. I wasn't dead after all. I felt really happy about this but then I realized I was still stuck in this place. I'll look for a portal. Back when he was nice dad used to tell us about natural portals to the Ghost world.

I could find a ghost and ask for directions. They wouldn't attack another ghost right? I wasn't really a ghost but they didn't know that. I started flapping my wings and jumped off the rock. I didn't know why but for some reason it felt natural to fly for me. I kept flying until I came upon a large building that looked like a glowing prison.

I remembered that Jazz said to ask a police officer for help if I was ever lost and prisons had police officers so I decided to fly there. Hopefully they would help me.

Cliffy and short I know. Sorry. Hope you like it and please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2 The morlocs

I don't own anything.

Warnings are in the prologue.

Jaded Phantom Chapter #2

I was flying towards the prison as fast as my wings could carry me. I reached the entrance and for a moment I wondered what I should do. "Should I nock?" I wondered aloud.

Figuring it was a better Idea than just going in I decided to do just that. But before my hand could reach the door a booming voice yelled "Halt! State your business."

I jumped and spun around. I was greeted with the sight of a purple man and several guards. The man wore a black cape and tights. He had no shirt. On his head was a bandana and an eye patch on his right eye. "I-I need help." I said in a fearful voice.

The man narrowed his eye at me. By this point I was visibly shaking. "Get the hell out of here kid. Before Walker sees you."

I didn't need to be told twice. They were scary but by the way he talked about this Walker guy I really didn't want to meet him. I flew off as quickly as possible. I kept flying until the prison was out of sight.

The man watched until the kid was far enough. He knew that he had to make it look like they gave chase. "Go." With that one word the guards flew off after the kid. When he was alone again he just stared in the direction they had gone. "I hope you get away kid. For both our sakes."

\\\ \\\ \\\

'Faster! Come on Danny.' "FASTER!" I looked behind me and I saw five guards on my tail. I didn't have as much experience flying as them and I didn't know my way around the ghost zone. I was dead and we all knew it. Them and me. I was still hurt from that shot my mom got in before I escaped and I was running out of steam.

Suddenly before my eyes a blue portal appeared right in front of me. I couldn't stop or turn in time to avoid it. I flew inside.

I was thrown from the portal and out to the other side. It closed and I was left in a dark alley with no idea where I was. The only light was coming from my ghostly glow and I didn't like it. I was way to visible. I saw the news and lots of people didn't like mutants.

I transformed back and the light was gone. I was a bit more covered now but my wings were still to visible. I felt the exhaustion leave me when I stopped using my powers. I was still tired but I had at least enough energy to drag myself over to the garbage bags and lie down on them.

I was cold so I wrapped my wings around myself. The feathers were warm and soft. I was really hungry. "I'll need to find food in the morning." I said to myself. I let the darkness embrace me. I dreamed of purple prisons and blue portals that looked like clocks.

Line break

I was awoken by harsh poking on my wing. "What do ya think it is?" I heard someone that I identified as male say.

"How the hell should I know? I aint an expert on weird shit you find in alleys." Another voice said. It was female this time.  
"Would you two morons stop arguing for two minutes? I'm the funny guy and even **I **am about to chuck a duck." Another male. This one sounded rather exasperated.

"If you want to know what it is then just take it with us and we can find out later… and Morph, enough with the bad jokes." This last voice was female as well but it was hard. Not cold but very hard.

Then I realized what she said. I panicked. I didn't know them and I would most certainly not be going with them. I jumped up and whipped my wings around me, flinging them away from me. I got into a fighting stance and brought my wings closer to myself. They just stared at me and in there shock I got a good look at them. I realized that they were mutants. Or at least two of them were.

The one on the far right was definitely a mutant. His hair was in a Mohawk and He was wearing a large trench coat. Underneath the coat he wore dirty blue jeans and a really dirty brown shirt that looked like it might have been white at one point. This was not what told me he was a mutant though. His face was like a birds. His eyes were completely black and instead of a nose and mouth on his face was a large beak. I looked at his hands and realized that they were feathery and the fingers were talons.

The one on the far left looked completely human however. This one was wearing similar clothes only not as ratty and dirty. He had black hair and blue eyes like me but his were a hell of a lot happier. They twinkled with mirth.

The one on the middle right was also definitely a mutant. She unlike the men wore a black muscle shirt and black leather jeans. She had her pink hair up in a ponytail and she looked like she was dressed to fight at a moments notice. Her skin was pink as was her hair. I don't mean flushed by the way I mean hot pink. The same shade as my sisters nail polish. Spikes were protruding from all over her body. Starting from her ankles to the crown of her head.

The last one in the middle left looked human. She was dressed the same as the other girl but with a few differences. Her jeans had on them a chain connecting her front pocket to her back. She wore a brown leather jacket and in her hand was a staff. The most startling thing about her was the black eye patch like the purple mans in the ghost zone, it was over her right eye.

I stood at the ready. Just because two of them were mutants and two might be mutants didn't mean they wouldn't hurt me. I heard of bad mutants who attack people. I hoped they weren't like that. They continued to stare until one of them came out of the trance. He reached forward a hand. "Hey kid. It's okay. We won't hurt you." It was the raven haired man.

\\\ \\\ \\\

Morphs pov

We stared in shock at the kid. I looked him over and I didn't like what I saw. On his shoulder was a lot of dried blood. He was pale and sweaty. Probably because the wound was infected. His face was dirty and he looked hungry. His clothes were torn and dirty covered in mud and dried blood. He was stiff as a board and looked ready to fight us all on his own. His pure white wings were twitching slightly nervous, and his eyes kept switching from Ocean blue to Glowing Pupiless yellow.

It was then I realized how young he looked. He couldn't have been more than 11. The kid was scrawny and really skinny. His face was mixed with determination and fear that he was obviously trying to hide.

I snapped out of my shock induced stupor and reached for the kid, hoping to calm him down a bit. "Hey kid. It's okay. We won't hurt you." I spoke in a soft tone so as not to startle the kid. I didn't want him running off. He stepped back and I stopped. "Hey it's cool. Were mutants too. Like you. Watch." I told him as I turned into a puppy, then a cat, then Andre the Giant. (He was way cool. Rest In Peace. I'm not old enough to remember him but I can relate to the guy.) He relaxed a little but still stayed in a fighting stance.

I sighed and stood up very slowly. He kept watching me and the others as well. I had almost forgotten that Marrow, Beak and Calypso were with me. They all stood up as well. They moved just as slowly as me. "I'm Morph. This is Calypso, Marrow and Beak." I said still in a soft voice. I pointed at each person as I said there name.

I started inching forward. The kid still kept a close eye on me. I reached out and softly grasped his fist and brought it down. I kept looking at me for a while before he looked like he decided to trust me, if only a little. In a quiet almost inaudible voice the kid said one word. "… Danny…"

\\\ \\\ \\\

Danny POV

I didn't trust them. Not completely. I was happy they let me stay in there tunnels and all however that did nothing to stop the paranoia. They told me they were the morlocs. An underground group of mutants who lived in the sewers. They were scary but they were nice. Especially Morph. He was funny and he talked to me a lot. He kept trying to make me laugh. He actually made me smile a few times albeit they were small and timid. He stole a first aid kit and patched up my shoulder. I had to take off my shirt and he saw all of the scars.

I was afraid he would ask about them but he just sighed and started disinfecting the wound. He was strangely silent as he did this. Until finally he asked "What happened?" I knew it was coming. Just by the way he was staring at my torso I could tell he would ask sooner or later.

I stayed silent. He sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if you want to talk sometime then I will always listen." It was strange. I only knew him for a few hours and he was acting like I was his traumatized little brother.

It was nice but I still thought he was weird. His tone sounded almost sympathetic. I nodded to him and turned back to face forward.

He sighed again and continued his work. He bandaged me up and said I was good to go. I thanked him and together we went to the main area. He introduced me to some of his friends. Spike was one of them. He looked kind of like Marrow with the bone armor.

He wasn't mean but he wasn't nice either. He was… indifferent to me and the others. Morph said he was pretty young. Only 19 years old. He seemed sad to me. I told Morph this and he ruffled my hair and said "He is kid. But he's nice when you get used to him."

I don't know why I let Morph touch me like that. I would have flinched with anyone else but I think it was because he reminded me of my dad before he got mean. Funny and really nice to everyone.

He said his other friend just got back with some food so we went over to the eating area. It was cool how the underground of whatever city I was in was so complicated. I was worried about getting lost but Morph just laughed and said "Just stick with me Danny and I promise you won't get lost."

Then I realized something. "Morph? What city is this?"

He looked at me surprised before looking a little sad for a moment. The sad look was gone fast though and he answered "New York"

When we finally got there we saw a lot of people there already. They were sitting on various spots on the floor or standing. They were all eating something or other. Morph stretched his head up high and looked around. I stared at him but no one else even blinked. He kept looking until he found the person he was looking for. "Blink!"

He picked me up and I yelped at the surprise of being lifted into the air suddenly. Being mindful of my shoulder which was still bandaged, and my wings so they didn't bang into anyone or anything, he set me on his shoulders and started walking over to a pretty pink girl in a weird green dress like thing. She had darker patches of pink on her face that looked like a birth mark of a star and a crescent moon. Her was pink as well and cut short. On her back was a quiver like for arrows but instead of arrows were these crystal dagger things. (If you don't know Blink read the Exiles or Age of Apocalypse.)

"Danny, I would like to introduce you to a very good friend of mine. This is Clarice a.k.a. Blink." Said Morph.

She looked at me sitting on Morphs shoulders and let out a small giggle.

\\\ \\\ \\\

Blink POV

I had just got back from a raid on a couple of food trucks. I blinked all the food we would need for a few months down to base. All nonperishables of course. I say blink because my power is teleportation and every time I port something it makes a sound like Blink, hence the name. It was easy and fast and it got the morlocs mouths fed. I blinked myself back home and watched people opening the boxes and eating what was inside.

The area quickly filled up and was soon packed with people. I heard my name being shouted and looked around until my eyes caught sight of my friend Morph walking toward me with a kid on his shoulders. The kid looked like he was living on the streets with all the dirt and grime but he was still cute. He looked about 9 or 10.

The kid had beautiful pure white wings sprouting from his back and the look on his face as he sat on Morphs shoulders was hilarious. He looked both surprised and like a little lost puppy. They walked over to me and I noticed the bandaging under his shirt. That sent up some warning signs but I didn't let it show.

"Danny, I would like introduce you to a good friend of mine. This is Clarice a.k.a. Blink." Morph introduced me. Danny looked at me and I giggled.

"Hey Danny. It's nice to meet you." I greeted him.


	4. Chapter 4 Code Name

I don't own anything

Warnings are in the first chapter

A Jaded Phantom Chap #3

Danny Pov

Me and Blink got along great. She was a lot like Jazz. She showed me what her power was and after she asked if I could do anything other than fly. I was still a little wary but for the sole reason that she acted so much like Jazz I decided I could tell her. Or rather show her.

"Danny? Do you have any other gifts other than your wings?"

I looked at her for a moment and nodded. She looked at me expectantly and I realized that she wanted a demonstration. I closed my eyes and focused on how I looked in my ghost form. I felt energy pouring into me and suddenly a bluish white ring of light appeared around my waist. It split in two and my large heavy trench coat (Stolen and provided by Morph of coarse.) and clothes changed.

My coat which I had cut slits in so I could fly and hide my wings with disappeared. My shirt turned blue and my jeans turned black. Black combat boots appeared on my feet and black fingerless gloves now adorned my hands. My pure white wings turned raven black and my dark, dark hair turned snow white. I opened my eyes and instead of my usual ocean blue, a bright glowing yellow filled up the entire eye. My ghostly white glow illuminated the cave.

I walked up to a wall and with great concentration turned my hand intangible. I passed it through as blink stood shell shocked. It turned tangible for a second while I was still in but I stayed calm and concentrated. I was able to move it out and turned towards her again. I then turned invisible and she gasped. I reappeared beside her and she looked at me in total shock.

Suddenly I turned back I didn't have very much practice or control so I was used to that. I paid it no mind and waited. A few seconds later she smiled brightly at me. "Danny that's great! It's really rare that a mutant has more than one power."

In my quiet voice I replied. "Yes but I don't have very good control. I almost got stuck in the wall and I didn't mean to change back."

She waved it off and said. "No problem. That comes with practice. Keep at it and you'll get it in no time."

I looked up at her and gave a shy smile. I glanced at the clock that one of the other people here stole and realized it was getting late. I thought it was ridiculous but Morph insisted on me having a bed time. It was ten and that was what the clock said. I didn't want to upset Morph so I said. "I need to go to bed now. By Clarice." I smiled at her again and ran off into the tunnels. I had been here for about a month and in that time Morph had taken the time to show me how to get anywhere in the tunnels. He even showed me some secret entrances and exits just in case. I showed my other powers to him but he said he didn't want to take the chance of me phasing and getting stuck in a wall until I had better control.

I quickly navigated my way through the tunnels and made my way to the sleeping quarters. All the people slept closely together so we were all warm. I was the youngest in the entire colony. Some people were going to bed as well and I saw Morph waiting in our area. I felt safest with him so we slept together. After this long I trusted the other morlocs

Now I will describe the sleeping quarters. You see the entire floor is covered with mattresses (Once again stolen by the way.) and the design of the room was like a dome. There are several entrances and exits. All of them are arches and all of them were carved by the morlocs. The entire room and most of our home was created over the years of people living here. That's why the tunnels were so complex. Incase intruders entered our home they would get lost and wander around until one of the morlocs found them.

It was Calypso's idea. She is our leader and she got the idea after the older, smaller group of morlocs was attacked by some extremist group called the Friends of Humanity. Some of them didn't make it but most of the original morlocs are still here.

I made my way over to Morph and sat down next to him. "Hi Morph."

"What's up, little dude?" He said, ruffling my hair.

I laughed and smiled at him. Out of all the people I've met since I ran away Morph was the nicest. I trusted him completely. Thanks to him my shoulder was all healed up and he always treated me like his little brother. He even trusted me enough to tell me his secret. He was only 17. Younger than Spike. I asked why he made himself look older and he said that he liked people thinking he was older than he was. It was more convenient. I still thought he was weird but I was starting to think of him as a brother as well.

\\\ \\\ \\\

Morph POV

I was waiting for Danny in to sleeping room. I was sitting Indian style on our little spot. I was trying to come up with a code name for him. I considered Angel but I realized that was taken by that Worthington guy I saw on TV once. Another name I thought was Vanisher but that was taken by that villain the avengers fought sometimes. Talon, Cherub, The Fallen… that last one wasn't so bad really. I thought on how his other form looked and realized that was actually a really good name for him. We could call him TF for short. I would ask him when he got here. I looked at this room's clock. Someone stole one for every room. "He should be here soon." I muttered to myself.

Since I saw Danny I felt protective of him. I ran away when I was around his age and he reminded me of myself back then. Over the time that he's stayed here I made a silent promise to him and myself that I would always be here for him.

I looked up and saw Danny, wings and all, run into the room. I smiled at him as he made his way over to me and sat down. "Hi Morph."

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "What's up little dude?" He laughed and smiled. I liked making him laugh. He was way to sullen for a kid his age, he was getting better though. I made sure that he smiled every day, and always had enough to eat. He was skinny but not as bad as when we first found him.

"So how was your time with ole Blinky?" I asked while turning into Blink but with my face and a wide grin.

He laughed again and said. "It was nice. I had fun and I told her about my powers."

"Great. So Danny, I was thinking that you need a code name."

"Code name?"

"Yeah, like everyone calls me Morph and Clarice Blink."

"Oh. Well should I come up with one?"

"If you don't like this one then yes. What do you think of The Fallen? We could call you TF for short."

He looked contemplative for a second before a smile lit up his face and I once again began considered calling him Cherub. But those hopes were dashed when he looked up and said "I like it. It's really cool."

I smiled and said "The Fallen it is."

I noticed him trying and failing to hide a yawn. I chuckled and ruffled his hair again. "Bedtime kiddo. C'mere" I said grabbing him, making him squeal and laugh. I settled us down and we both relaxed. Danny latched onto me and I being mindful of his wings held him close. We were lulled to sleep by the sound of each other's steady breathing.

I didn't know this but the next morning would be a terrible one. And it would cause us to be thrown from our home.

Fluffy and delicious. I am really happy with this chapter and hope for lots of reviews. I am going to leave the choice up to you people on three things. What happens to make Danny leave the morlocs? Will Morph Join him in his travels? Will they meet Gambit or any other characters before Germany? The answer is in the reviews people I need to know your opinion.


	5. Chapter 5 The Big Day

I own nothing. I am only writing this for my own amusement and that of my readers.

Warnings are in the first chapter.

A Jaded Phantom Chap #4

Morph POV

I woke up still clutching Danny close. I was going to take him out today. I would steal some money and take him to get some real food at a restaurant. The reason for this little endeavor of mine? One of the many questions I asked him when trying to get him to open up was when his birthday was. I knew it was hard to keep track of the days down here but I made sure I didn't miss today.

I gently shook his shoulder. "Danny. Danny wake up kiddo. I've got a surprise for you."

He opened his eyes a bit, showing off an adorably bleary look. "Morph? What? What surprise?" He asked dazedly. He yawned and sat up stretching his wings and arms.

I doubt he knew what today was and that made it all the much sweeter. "I'm taking you out to a real restaurant today."

His eyes suddenly didn't look so tired. He looked at me wide eyed. "But why? What's the occasion?"

"It's March 19th kiddo. Happy birthday Danny."

He broke into a 101 watt smile and launched himself at me. "Thanks Morph!" He said hugging me. His landing knocked the wind out of me so my laughter sounded like wheezing.

I patted his back and said for him to get ready. He nodded and ran off to the cleaning room which thanks to the combined forces of some of our fellow morlocs used rain water for indoor plumbing. I chuckled and stood up. I went to get ready myself.

When we were ready to go we left through one of the secret exits I showed Danny. This one led to an alley way in the tourist area of the city. I changed my clothes into something more normal and stole Danny some cleaner clothes. I now wore blue jeans and a grey T shirt with normal blue running shoes.

Danny was wearing a black T shirt and black bowling shirt over it. Dark blue jeans and black running shoes replaced his old clothes. He was wearing his ring, cross and dark trench coat to hide his wings. Two freshly cut slits were parallel to each other on the back of his shirts for his wings to slip through if needed.

"Danny if anyone asks, say your big brother is taking you out for your birthday." He smiled at me and nodded. I morphed my face and body to how I really looked, a 17 year old boy, because I don't think anyone would believe Danny would have a brother old enough to be his dad.

My features were softer now. Not so angular and my body was less muscular. I was also slightly shorter. My raven hair and sky blue eyes remained though.

I told Danny to wait here for a little while so I could pick-pocket some wallets. I used an old technique that I learned when I was younger. There are two things you need to be in order to be a good thief. Fast and lucky. It's not just a skill it's an art. With practice I have become pretty good at it. This technique is very simple. Just bump into the mark and slip your hand into his pocket. Get what you want and get out quick.

I did this three times before I had enough for what I had planned for today. I was going to take Danny for breakfast first then we were going to the Spiderman Festival I heard about. Then lunch and we would go see the Statue of Liberty, (Made for Americans, Built by the French.) then the Empire State Building and finally we would get dinner at this great pizza joint that is by the way one of the only mutant friendly places in town. I was determined to make him have so much fun he would be talking about this day for weeks.

I made my way back to Danny and smiled when I saw him waiting patiently for me to come back. He noticed me and smiled brightly running over. I took his hand and told him we were going to breakfast. We walked until we arrived at the Flashback Diner. This was a great place. It had good food and fast service. We got in and ordered our food.

The waitress put her pen back in her bee-hive hairdo and walked off to get our food. "Hey Danny."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of Spiderman?"

"Yeah! He's really cool!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Great, cause after this were going to this festival where he's supposed to make an appearance."

His reaction was loud and I am happy to say, very positive. We finished our food, I paid the bill and we left. We made our way to Central Park which was where the festival was being held. There were tons of people there, most of them dressed in red and blue. I bought Danny a Spiderman hat. He thanked me and we made our way over to the stage. We were a bit far back and Danny was too short to see so I picked him up and put him on my shoulders.

I chuckled when he yelped from the surprise of being picked up off the ground. He was so small. Even for a kid his age and it made him seem younger. For a kid who had a life as rough as his he was surprisingly innocent. The music started, signaling that the show was about to start.

The Mayor himself gave a long and boring speech about how the city owes Spiderman and all that stuff. Finally it was time for bug boy to swing in. Danny was ecstatic when he saw the guy. Unfortunately the fun was ruined when some mutant hating nut case decided he didn't like the wall crawler and tried to bomb the place.

\\\ \\\ \\\

Danny POV

BOOOOM! The sound scared everyone in the area and the shock wave knocked down a couple of stands. The next one was on the stage. It began to fall. I saw Spiderman and a bunch of other people about to be crushed. "NO!" I reached out my hand and a green shield appeared above them. I looked at it in shock. Then I noticed that my hand was glowing a similar green. The people didn't stick around long enough to find out where it came from. They and Spidey got out from under it and I let it drop.

Morph noticed this little light show. He looked as surprised as me that I had another power. We heard another explosion and he realized that we needed to get out of there. He took me off his shoulders and onto his back. He told me to hold on and morphed into a horse.

We took off and got to the entrance of the park. We later on heard that Spiderman caught the guy who planted all of those bombs. Morph and I both decided to complete our plans tomorrow and go home for now. We walked to one of the more used entrances of our home.

Horrified was the perfect word for what I felt when I saw the MRD going down into the hidden door in the alley way. They were armed with automatic rifles and other weapons that I didn't recognize. I grabbed Morphs hand and made us both invisible. Before long I saw them walking out with some of the morlocs in nullifier collars and handcuffs.

To my horror I saw more body bags than morlocs. They were carrying one of them out on a stretcher. It had a blanket over the entire body. The arm of whoever was under it fell out into view. It had pink skin and a green sleeve and it was clutching a crystal dagger in a death grip.

Still invisible Morph grabbed me and ran in the opposite direction of these murderers. He kept running with me in his arms until we were at least a two miles away from them. I dropped the invisibility sometime while we were running. I was crying into his shoulder.

The tears started falling as soon as I saw Blink's hand. I was scared and sad for my friends. I hated them… I swore I would get revenge on the MRD.

\\\ \\\ \\\

Morph POV

As soon as I saw Blinks hand I grabbed Danny and ran. I held him close as I ran. My shoulder felt wet and I realized that he was crying. I wanted to kill the MRD soldiers for doing this to us, to our family. I swore at that moment that I would do anything in my power to protect Danny.

We couldn't stay in New York. We needed to get to another city to survive. Start fresh. I thought of places that were highly populated and full of people to steal from. New Orleans! We could go there. I had to figure out how but I could worry about that latter.

I stopped in an alley way about two miles away from there. I sat down with Danny now in my lap. I rubbed his back comfortingly and hugged him close to me.

We stayed like that for a while. Eventually he calmed down and stopped crying. Then I realized he had cried himself to sleep. I got up, still holding him and left the alley.

I had enough money for a hotel room left over so I walked until I found a hotel. I didn't bother to remember the name. I walked up to the front desk and saw a teenage girl painting her nails. She didn't notice me so I rang the bell.

She didn't even look up. "How my I help you?" she asked dryly.

"We need a room." She looked up and I mentally cursed myself for forgetting to morph myself to look older.

She eyed me for a minute then Danny who I was still carrying. "…Runaway?"

I almost snorted at her bluntness, but then I remembered the reason we were here. "I just want a room for me and my little brother. One night. We'll be gone by morning."

She stared at me for a moment before huffing and rolling her eyes. "Fine. $20 for the night." I got out my wallet while balancing a still sleeping Danny on my hip. I still can't believe he was so small for his age. I got the money and gave it to her. She gave me a room key card in return and told me we were on the second floor, room 23B.

I nodded and started walking towards where she said the elevators were. I turned the corner and there it was. I walked over and got in. I pressed the button for the second floor. When we got off I walked in the direction of our room, entered and found the bed. I put Danny down under the covers and lied down beside him. I fell asleep holding him close to me.

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review and thanks for reading. I am going to make this a really long story. And just so you know I might make some sequels in the future. This still has a long way to go until I can think about that though. Love you guys!


End file.
